Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $b^n$. $\left(b^3\right)^{2}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \left(b^3\right)^{2}&=b^{3\cdot 2} \\\\ &=b^{6} \end{aligned}$ This follows from the general rule $\left(x^m\right)^{n}=x^{m\cdot n}$. We can also see this is correct by expanding the powers. $\begin{aligned} \left(b^3\right)^{2}&=\underbrace{b^3\cdot b^3}_\text{2 times} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{ \underbrace{b\cdot b\cdot b}_\text{3 times} \cdot \underbrace{b\cdot b\cdot b}_\text{3 times}} _\text{2 times} \\\\ &=b^{6} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\left(b^3\right)^{2}=b^{6}$.